All Grown Up
by Bron
Summary: Bobby and Lindsay's daughter is going to the prom


Title: All Grown Up  
  
Author: Bron (bronwyn_00@excite.com)  
  
Authors Notes: This is just a piece of fluff I wrote for fun. Not much  
plot, basically Bobby and Lindsay's daughter is going to the prom. Oh and I  
stole Deb's idea of calling their son BJ, (don't be mad at me Deb J) Thanks  
to Jewel for all her wonderful advice and suggestions.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, I don't own them nor do I profit  
from them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Bobby sit down" I watch with amusement and just a bit of exasperation as  
he paces around the living room.  
  
"We should put a stop to this. It's not too late" he says turning towards  
me. I'm not surprised to hear this because I've been hearing variations of  
it for the last fifteen minutes.  
  
I cross my arms "We're not going to put a stop to it" I repeat, it's the  
same answer I've given him each time.  
  
"Why not?" He challenges, "She's too young. It's our job to protect her you  
know?"  
  
I roll my eyes "First" I say "She's sixteen, that's older than a lot of  
girls start dating….."  
  
"Don't use that word" He interrupts, "I don't like it, let's just not refer  
to it as a date alright?"  
  
"Bobby" I sigh "You're being ridiculous, of course it's a date"  
  
"I just don't like this Lindsay, I mean, anything could happen"  
  
"It's a prom" I say, "At a school not three blocks away, you're  
overreacting"  
  
"I don't like the idea of her going out with an older guy either"  
  
I really have to shake my head at this "He's seventeen Bobby, that's not  
much of an age gap"  
  
He snorts "Yeah but you don't know seventeen year old boy's like I do,  
Lindsay. There's always only one thing on their minds"  
  
Now it's my turn to snort "Really Bobby, how is that different from men of  
any age?"  
  
"Exactly!" He says, as if I'm some witness he's cross examining, and I've  
just given him the answer that will win him the case "She shouldn't go out  
with any men"  
  
I raise my eyebrow "Ever?"  
  
"That works for me" He says with a shrug.  
  
I have to bite my lip to prevent myself from laughing, because he is really  
cute when he gets in his protective father mode. "I think that's a little  
unrealistic. Besides" I add before he can interrupt "You've never had any  
problem with BJ dating. In fact if I remember the night of his prom  
correctly, you slapped him on the back and gave him some stupid statement  
like 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do'" I roll my eyes again.  
  
He looks offended "That wasn't a stupid statement that was father/son  
advise. That was a bonding moment" He points a finger at me "And you just  
cheapened it"  
  
"Uh-huh, whatever" He glares at me and I stop myself from laughing again.  
"So what piece of father/daughter wisdom are you going to bestow on Kate?"  
  
"Don't go"  
  
I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist, after a second I feel his  
around me "You really are a ridiculous man sometimes you know that?"  
  
I can feel the sigh echoing through his body "It's just all happening so  
fast Lindsay. She's my little girl she's not supposed to be dating yet,  
she's supposed to be playing with dolls"  
  
I think of our tomboy daughter and this time I do laugh "Bobby when did you  
ever see Kate playing with dolls?"  
  
"Well climbing trees then, chasing the cat. I don't care what it is as long  
as it doesn't include boys"  
  
I tilt my head up and place a kiss on his chin "It had to happen sooner or  
later"  
  
"Nothing wrong with later" he mutters.  
  
I tighten my arms around him and give him a brief squeeze before stepping  
back. "She's a responsible, well adjusted teenager Bobby, we've done a good  
job raising her but we can't keep her locked up forever."  
  
"It's not her I'm worried about Lindsay, it's him." He starts pacing again  
"Maybe I should have had Mike run a make on him. See if anything popped" He  
starts to walk over to the phone.  
  
"Bobby Donnell stop right there" I say, in my most commanding tone.  
  
He whirls around, all innocence "What?"  
  
"First" I say "If you call Mike, Helen will kill me"  
  
"Why?" He asks.  
  
"Because apparently they finally have the house to themselves and she has a  
big night planned"  
  
"For what?" He asks. I raise my eyebrows. "Oh" He says and shudders "Well  
thanks for that image, that's all I needed"  
  
I bight my lip again "Second" I continue "You are not running a make on  
Luke"  
  
"Just a quick one" he says, "Just to be sure"  
  
I sigh "Bobby you've known him since he was ten. He lives right across the  
street, don't you think you'd know if he'd been in any sort of trouble?"  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
I'm prevented from replying by a noise on the stairwell, I turn to Bobby  
"She's coming down" I point my finger at him "You behave" He gives me an  
innocent look and we both turn towards the staircase.  
  
Kate and I spent days shopping for this dress, and looking at her in it  
now, I know it was the right choice, the soft blue fabric, that drapes over  
one shoulder, and gathers at the waist to fall into a straight skirt, suits  
her body shape perfectly. I'm unaccustomed to seeing my daughter in a dress  
and makeup, she looks so grown up and I find myself more affected than I  
thought I would be.  
  
I find myself with all the worries that Bobby's just spent the last twenty  
minutes talking about. But I bite them back because I still remember what  
it was like to be invited to my first prom.  
  
Kate finishes walking down the stairs and Bobby steps forward, I can't  
really see his face because I'm standing slightly behind him to the side,  
but I do see him swallow. For a second I'm frightened he'll say something  
to ruin the moment, because he has a habit of doing that. But instead he  
holds out a hand to Kate and when she grasps it he says "You look  
beautiful, sweetie"  
  
I feel tears welling up in my eyes, but Kate gives him a big grin and leans  
in for a light hug "Thanks, daddy" she says, and I can't help myself,  
suddenly I'm remembering the first time she took a step, or said a word.  
Her first day of school, and tears start flowing down my cheeks.  
  
She leans back from her father, still holding his hand and looks over at me  
"Mom, why are you crying?" If I didn't know better I'd swear she was  
laughing at me.  
  
"I'm not crying" I say dabbing my eyes with my sleeve. It's a ridiculous  
thing to say because I am so obviously crying, but when your daughter's  
standing there laughing at you, it's seems like the right reply.  
  
Bobby and Kate share an amused look "What?" I ask defensively  
  
"Mom, you always cry" Kate says. "And then you always deny that you're  
crying"  
  
"I do not" I say out of reflex  
  
"Would you like me to get out the photo albums?" She asks "It's all there,  
first day of school, my band recitals, BJ's prom, his graduation, there you  
are with red eyes"  
  
"Little league games" Bobby adds "Learning to ride a bike, I think she may  
even have cried when you lost your first tooth"  
  
I glare at him. "Well if you've finished having fun at my expense, I want  
to take some pictures" I walk into the kitchen to fetch the camera using  
the opportunity to dry my eyes some more.  
  
"Luke's not here yet" Kate says, "Shouldn't we wait for him?"  
  
"He'll be here in a minute" I reply walking back into the room "But I want  
to get a couple of you on your own first anyway"  
  
"Speaking of Luke" Bobby says taking the camera away from me -- It's a  
long standing joke in our family that I take bad pictures -- "I want you  
home by 10.30"  
  
"Dad!" Kate cries "You're kidding, right?"  
  
He shakes his head "No" I kick him in the shin "Oww!" He says glaring at  
me. I glare back. "Alright fine" He grumbles "Midnight" I raise my  
eyebrow "12.30 and that's final"  
  
Kate smiles again "Thanks Daddy" I have to stop myself from smiling as I  
notice he's back to being Daddy again, Kate's always known exactly what  
buttons to push where Bobby's concerned. Then she looks at me "Thanks Mom"  
  
Bobby's only taken a couple of photo's when the doorbell rings, I take a  
step forward but Bobby stops me "It's alright" He says "I'll get it"  
  
I give him a measuring look "Bobby, be nice"  
  
He's all innocence again, a look I have to say years of living together has  
taught me not to trust "I don't know what you mean" He says, as he walks  
over to open the door.  
  
"Luke" He says, as he opens it, and while his tones not exactly welcoming  
it could be a lot worse, I guess. "Come on in"  
  
"Thanks Mr Donnell" Luke replies, and I can tell he's nervous. He walks  
into the living room and stops when he sees Kate "Wow" He says, "You look  
great…. Uh, I mean beautiful"  
  
She smiles herself, and even thought she looks composed I can tell she's  
nervous too. "Thanks"  
  
He walks over to her, extending the clear plastic container he'd been  
holding. "I brought this for you" He fumbles with the opening, then pulls  
out a beautiful white orchid. I know I'm going to start crying again any  
second.  
  
Kate looks down at it "It's beautiful" she carefully takes it out of the  
container and holds it up for him, "Would you pin it on for me?"  
  
He looks down at the little pin on the back "Uhh…"  
  
I step forward, as much to take pity on Luke, as to give myself something  
to concentrate on in a desperate attempt to stop the flow of tears. "I'll  
do it"  
  
Luke gives me a grateful smile "Thanks Mrs Donnell"  
  
I smile back at him, even though mine's a little shaky, because I've always  
liked Luke.  
  
After the bouquets pinned on Bobby takes some more photos. Luke looks at  
his watch "We'd better get going"  
  
"I want her home by 12.30" Bobby says.  
  
Luke frowns "12.30" I watch as Kate kicks him in the shin, much the same  
way I did to Bobby earlier. I don't know if I'm thrilled or terrified that  
they seem to be mimicking us. "Uhh, 12.30's fine sir"  
  
Bobby nods and we both watch as they walk to the door. It barely closes  
before the phone rings. Bobby walks over to answer it.  
  
"Hi Helen" I hear him say "What are you doing calling, I thought you had a  
big night planned?"  
  
I don't know what her reply is but I hear him laugh, they talk for a minute  
and then he says "Yeah hang on a sec, I'll get her for you" He holds out  
the phone towards me "It's Helen"  
  
I nod and take the receiver from him "Hey, what's up?" I ask  
  
"I was calling to wish my God daughter well tonight but apparently I'm a  
couple of minutes too late"  
  
"Yeah" I sigh "She just left"  
  
"I bet she looked beautiful in the dress" I nod even though she cant see me  
"Casey was asking me today if we could go shopping for her prom dress, she  
nearly scared Mike to death" She laughs at the memory, and I laugh along  
with her because I know she's trying to distract me.  
  
"Well she is only twelve, so I can imagine Mike wouldn't have taken it too  
well"  
  
"That's a bit of an understatement" Helen replies, "He started raving on  
about the evils of teenage boys" She starts laughing again.  
  
"God has he been talking to Bobby?" I ask, "I've been getting that all  
night." I change the subject before I do start crying "So where is Casey?"  
  
"She's at a sleepover with friends"  
  
"So are you all set for your big night?"  
  
I can hear her chuckle "I'll say, I'm so glad my mother was able to take  
the terrible two for the night, I was going crazy"  
  
I can't help but laugh "I'm sure it's not that bad"  
  
"Not that bad" she replies "Yesterday Toby decides to polish his father's  
shoes right in the living room, now I've got brown shoe polish all over the  
carpet, which will not come off. Don't even get me started on what Matt's  
been up too."  
  
"Well if they're anything like the stories of your childhood I'm not  
surprised"  
  
"Funny that's what Mike says. Speaking of which, he's home with the food so  
I'd better go. I just wanted to make sure you were okay"  
  
I'm touched by the thought "I'm fine, thanks for calling"  
  
"No problem, take care"  
  
"Oh Helen" I say just before she hangs up "Enjoy tonight" I hear her laugh  
as I place the phone back on the cradle.  
  
Bobby's sitting in the living room waiting forme, he stands up as I walk in  
"Are you okay?" He asks.  
  
I nod.  
  
He puts his arms around me, loosely "No more tears?"  
  
I shake my head  
  
"You know this is a pretty one sided conversation?" He waits for me to nod  
again, and smiles. "Well I guess I should take advantage of this rare  
opportunity to be the one to talk," He makes an oomph sound as my elbow  
finds his ribs, and laughs "And" he continues, holding my wrists "make a  
suggestion"  
  
"And what would that be?" I ask  
  
"Well" He says "It occurs to me that we've also found ourselves with an  
empty house"  
  
I look up at him amused "Oh, and what's your point?"  
  
"My point is that maybe we should take advantage of this situation"  
  
I pretend to ponder this for a moment "Hmm well that would all depend"  
  
"On?" He asks  
  
"You said you had a suggestion?"  
  
He nods "I do indeed"  
  
"Well I'd need to hear it first"  
  
"Well then" He leans down and whispers in my ear.  
  
"Wow" I say "That's a good one"  
  
"So you approve?" He asks  
  
I pull him closer "I certainly do" 


End file.
